Behind the Parts & Service Door
by Timeless Tragedy
Summary: They were suffering, locked away in a cold room with no hope of returning to their previous profession making children smile. But even there, they still had one important thing. Each other.


Author: Timeless Tragedy  
Rating: K+  
Words: 980  
Written: March 15th? 2015  
Characters: Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Balloon Boy  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Author owns nothing but the vague plot of the drabble.

* * *

They waited in the dark for the sounds of the guests to fade back into silence. As the last few customers exited the restaurant, Chica shifted from her place against the wall to push herself up. In the otherwise pitch black room, red optics flashed to life, shifting to stare at her in slight confusion. They rarely bothered wasting what power they had by moving around in their prison. Offering what she could of a smile, she carefully moved past the broken down rabbit staring at her.

"S-s-sorry," she whispered. Bonnie nodded a little to her, pulling his knees up to give her more room to move so she wouldn't trip. Across from him, Freddy did the same, gathering his discarded hat into his hands. She eased her way by the guitarist and lead singer gratefully. She kept her arms out in case her equilibrium sensors failed her.

It had happened in the past, sending her sprawling to the ground at the feet of one of the startled humans tasked with remodeling them. The poor boy had nearly peed himself from the fright. Apparently, after the incident he'd demanded to be transferred to another project just so he didn't have to work with the glitchy old robots. At the time, Chica had felt bad for the man since she'd never meant to scare him like that. But it had made the rest of her friends smile, so that guilt hadn't lasted long. She hadn't hurt him, after all. So what did one little scare matter in the grand scheme of things?

"W-where…?" Freddy asked lightly, drawing her attention. She raised one of her arms in an attempt to point, and he shifted to look in that direction. Understanding flooded his blue eyes and a moment later he was getting up as well. He rested one brown paw on the smaller animatronic's shoulder to encourage her. He watched as she continued to shuffle forward while he helped Bonnie stand. The rabbit shuddered as he readjusted to the new position, leaning heavily on the band's leader, then carefully followed Chica across the room.

The chicken slowly knelt by the final member of the group's side, using her broken arm to prod his leg gently. Bonnie and Freddy came to a stop behind her. They listened as their friend's systems began to hum to life, the under-worked software taking longer than theirs to boot up. When it finally did, a single yellow optic lit up and blinked at them owlishly in disoriented confusion.

"W-Welcome to F-F-Fazbear's P-Pizza!" Bonnie laughed quietly, leaning into Freddy some more. "D-Don't forget to v-visit P-P-Pirate's C-Cove before you l-leave, kids! Captain F-F-F-Foxy h-has exciting a-adventures to s-share!"

"Arrgh, a-ahoy me mateys, and w-welcome to the P-Pirate's Cove!" Foxy answered, voice box crackling from the lack of use. He reached out to help Chica shift to lay down, her head resting in his lap on the fading fabric of his upper legs. She cuddled into him gratefully while he and Freddy got Bonnie settled against the fox's right side. Freddy himself sat by Chica's curled legs against the door.

"B-better?" Chica asked softly. Foxy's hand came to rest on her stomach and he started to play with her dirty, stained bib lovingly. He nodded. He moved to wrap his other arm around Bonnie, pulling the rabbit closer so he could nestle into the fox's side affectionately.

"Good," Bonnie said. He let his optics flicker off. He gently pulled on Foxy's hook to get his arm as close as possible, feeling content and comfortable in the fox's presence.

They sat in silence until they heard heavy footsteps approaching. They listened, barely moving as the person stopped on the other side of the Parts &amp; Services door. There was a soft knock followed by a familiar giggle. All the animatronics within the room looked up at Foxy.

"Are you coming?" Balloon Boy called. Chica shook her head, turning pleading eyes on the run down pirate. Bonnie tightened his grip on the hook still resting on his shoulder.

"Not this time, lad. I've got me friends to take care of," Foxy replied after a pause. There was a sad noise from the Toy animatronic and he felt sympathy for the boy.

"I'm not your friend?"

"Ye are me friend, I'm just... busy with the crew. They need their cap'n tonight. I'll help ye tomorrow. They're me first family and crew, after all. I can't abandon ship on 'em."

"Oh. See you tomorrow, Pirate!"

As Balloon Boy padded off, Freddy chuckled, reaching over to squeeze Foxy's shoulder.

"So you finally see yourself as one of us?" He asked lightly. In the near dark of the room, the light from their optics flickered eerily on Foxy's sharp teeth which he bared in an attempt to smile at the bear.

"I always have, lad. I've always been part of yer odd lil crew."

Seeing as she would need assistance to get up to reach the fox's muzzle, Chica settled for rubbing her open beak against his chest. He responded by caressing her cheek before turning his attention to Freddy again. He reached over and pulled the bear as close as he could, being mindful of the tearing costume and the wires poking out, so he was against the fox's side. They moved Chica to be sitting in the pirate's lap, and she curled into him more.

They sat together in the darkness, long after midnight had come and passed. They didn't react to the circle of light that occasionally lit the center of their room that never quite revealed them to the night guard. That night, they didn't leave the Parts &amp; Services Room even once, too busy enjoying each other's company as they slipped into a light recharge. They didn't always need to entertain themselves by chasing the night guard; they would always have each other.


End file.
